


Just in this moment (I'll fall apart)

by sunniskies



Series: Zourry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Zourry - Freeform, and they're happy and domestic and they have great sex, basically they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Zayn, Louis, and Harry, they're better off as three than they could ever be as two. </p><p>Or, the one where happy domestic boyfriends also have really great sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in this moment (I'll fall apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Jessica ilysm babe <3 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine

Even though Louis despises mornings, he doesn’t mind them quite so much when he wakes up with his two boyfriends cuddled up against him. The three of them are pressed together in their large bed, Harry snuffling a little in his sleep with his head of massive curls pillowed on Louis’ bare chest, and Zayn wrapped around Harry from behind, dark eyelashes beautifully fluttering against his cheeks as he slept. It’s early still, not even seven yet, so the room is hazy with the pink light from the sunrise, making Harry’s and Zayn’s features appear fuzzy and soft as they continue to sleep.

 

Louis still holds a small grudge that the task of waking everyone up always falls to him, but both Zayn and Harry are hopeless at getting up when the alarm goes off, so the duty rests in Louis’ hands. He doesn’t mind _too_ much though, because it means he gets to watch the two of them sleep for a bit before he goes about waking them up, and they make quite a beautiful pair.

 

He starts with Zayn first because he always takes longer to come back to consciousness. Louis stretches out, trying not to jostle Harry’s head too much when he slips out from underneath him, and moves to hover over Zayn. “Babe,” he says gently. “Zayn, hey, wake up.”

 

Zayn’s brow furrows but his eyes stay shut, and Louis runs a thumb down the perfectly groomed scruff lining the boy’s jaw. “Zaynniieee,” he trills, raising his voice a little. “Up. Up you get.” Zayn’s eyes finally flutter open and he scowls up at Louis, who pushes a bit of Zayn’s sleep-messy hair out of his face. “There you go!” Louis says encouragingly as Zayn blinks the sleep out of his eyes, and Zayn continues to glare at him.

 

“Do you always have to be so...loud?” Zayn grumbles in his hoarse morning voice and Louis laughs.

 

“I just do what gets results, love,” he replies, satisfied. Zayn still looks slightly murderous, but he’s sitting up and combing through his hair with his fingers, so Louis considers it a success.

 

He turns his attention to Harry, who’s stirred a little but is still curled up, hugging a pillow unconsciously in Louis’ absence.

 

“Harry, darling,” Louis murmurs quietly, to no response from the lanky brunette. He sighs, Harry usually is easier to wake up than Zayn so he prefers not to be too loud with him, but today appears to be a challenge.

 

“Let me,” Zayn interrupts, voice still a little croaky. He scoots over on the bed, props himself up on his arms so he can lean over Harry. “Haz,” he says, starting to pet his curls back from his face in the way that Harry loves. “Babe, hey, ‘s morning.”

 

Louis rubs a hand warmly on Harry’s lower back while Zayn works on waking him up by continuing to murmur gently in his ear until his eyes flutter open.

 

“Sleeping beauty awakens!” Louis announces triumphantly, and Harry groans.

 

“That’s Zayn, not me,” he rasps, and Zayn leans down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

 

“Hey, where’s my good morning kiss?” Louis pouts, and Zayn turns to him with a smirk.

 

“I’m still punishing you for waking me up,” he answers, even as he leans over to brush his lips against Louis’.

 

“No fair, you know Harry can’t wake you up for anything. Just brushes at your hair and gives up.”

 

“Heyy I’m right here,” Harry pouts, and Louis laughs and kisses his forehead.

 

“You know it’s true, doll,” Louis says fondly, and Zayn gazes down at Harry with a warm smile as well.

 

“Don’t worry Haz, we need you around. Louis and I would get into too much shit without you,” Zayn assures, patting his cheek.

 

“I’m pretty sure we still get into a proper amount of shit,” Louis raises an eyebrow at Zayn, who chuckles in response.

 

“True,” he grins, and Louis reaches over to push a dark lock of hair out of his eyes.

 

“Go get dressed before you’re late to work,” Harry announces, pushing himself up finally. “I’ll go get breakfast sorted.”

 

“Since when are you so bossy?” Louis smirks and Harry rolls his eyes.

 

“Since the two of you can never be on time to _anything_.”

 

“Nothing hurts like the truth,” Zayn concedes, pressing his lips to the top of Harry’s head before slipping off the bed. “We’d better listen, Louis, or else he’ll burn our pancakes.”

 

Harry turns to Louis with what he probably intends to be a menacing look but sort of comes off as a disgruntled kitten. “Fine, I’m going,” Louis sighs, pushing himself off the bed as well and padding off after Zayn into their huge bathroom.

 

Half an hour and a five minute shower makeout with Zayn later, Louis strides into their kitchen to the smell of sizzling bacon. Zayn’s already in his dark suit and sipping a coffee at the island, while Harry stands busy at the stove still in his flannel pajama bottoms. Harry slides a glass of orange juice and a huge stack of pancakes to Louis when he drops onto the stool next to Zayn.

 

“Thanks babe,” Louis says in appreciation and digs into the food. Their breakfasts are usually quick and mostly quiet, both Zayn and Louis rushing so they’ll get to their respective jobs on time. Harry takes his time sipping his tea and making sure the other two boys eat enough to his satisfaction, unhurried since he spends his days at home running a baking blog.

 

Zayn glances at his phone and yelps, jumping off his stool. “Gotta go, babes,” he rushes, kissing Louis and slapping his bum per usual, “Huge presentation today.”  He’s more gentle with Harry, tucks some hair behind his ear and kisses him slowly, before grabbing his keys and rushing to the door. “Wish me luck!”

 

“Good luck,” Harry and Louis call after him, and Louis glances at the time himself.

 

“Probably should get going too,” Louis realizes, downing the rest of his juice. He starts to gather up the dirty plates on the counter, but Harry waves him off.

 

“I’ll do it, you should go,” Harry insists, pushing Louis’ hands away.

 

“You sure?” Louis frowns, turning to gaze at Harry. “Hate leaving you a mess to clean up.”

 

“And yet you do every morning,” Harry laughs, and links his hands around Louis’ neck, who steadies him by resting his hands on his hips. “You know I don’t mind.”

 

“Always were the domestic one,” Louis teases, pressing his lips to where Harry’s dimple is until he can feel him smile against him. “And what are you going to do today, sweetheart?”

 

“Profiteroles!” Harry announces. “Going to try to make a recipe for hazelnut cocoa ones.”

 

“Well, save one for me and Zayn,” Louis grins, reaching up to cup Harry’s face, kissing him firmly. “Have fun, love.”

 

“Have a good day at work,” Harry answers, turning Louis away towards the door by the shoulders. “Get going before you get yelled at again.”

 

Louis thinks of his two beautiful boyfriends during the entire drive to the office, wondering again how he managed to get so lucky.

 

+++

 

Louis sighs in relief when he walks through the door that evening, already loosening his tie. He can hear murmuring coming from the direction of the kitchen, which means Zayn is home already. Louis wants nothing more than to have a glass of wine and kiss his boyfriends, as today was very long and annoying.

 

Harry’s cooking per usual, chopping up some vegetables while pasta boils on the stove. Zayn’s got a glass of wine in front of him and is sat leaned forward on the counter with his hands buried in his hair. Harry’s face lights up when he spots Louis, but turns into a small pout when Louis’ eyes flick to Zayn’s slouched form.

 

“Zayn’s not feeling very well,” Harry informs sadly, and Louis kisses his temple before sitting down next to Zayn and rubbing the small of his back.

 

“Yeah?” he asks, voice quiet and concerned. “What’s wrong, Z?”

 

“Massive headache,” Zayn moans, not lifting his head. “Feels like m’head is splitting.”

 

“Aww,” Louis coos, focusing on working some of the tension out of Zayn’s shoulders. “Did the presentation not go well?”

 

“Nah that was good,” Zayn mumbles into his hands. “But the traffic home was awful and I think I got a migraine from the sun.”

 

“Did you take any medicine?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry for confirmation, who nods. “Why don’t you go have a lie down while it kicks in?”

 

“Sounds good, yeah,” Zayn agrees, and Louis wraps an arm around his waist to help him to the couch in the TV room, pulling the drapes so it’ll be darker. Once Zayn’s settled in and drifting off to sleep, Louis traipses back to the kitchen.

 

“Poor thing,” Harry frowns when Louis enters. “He alright?”

 

“Yeah, you know how his headaches get. It’ll probably be fine in half an hour when the medicine kicks in,” Louis assures, coming behind Harry at the stove to wrap himself over his back, hooking his chin on the taller boy’s shoulder. “What about you, darling? Profiteroles turn out alright?”

 

“In fact they did!” Harry says excitedly, breaking away from Louis to grab one of the sugary confections. “Have one and tell me how delicious it is.”

 

“Dessert before dinner, Haz? Thought that wasn’t allowed,” Louis raises a teasing eyebrow, but bites in nonetheless.

 

“It’s allowed if it’s my baking,” Harry says smugly, watching for Louis’ reaction. He breaks into a huge dimpling smile when Louis groans in satisfaction.

 

“S’amazing,” Louis quickly finishes the rest of the treat, licking chocolate sauce from his fingers. “You’re a goddess.”

 

“Not a god?” Harry grins and Louis reaches up to tug at the polka dot headscarf he’s got wrapped around his curls.

 

“No, sweetheart, you are definitely a goddess,” Louis assures and Harry laughs, a small pleased blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

For now, Louis ignores the light tingling that starts south of his belly at the sight of Harry, flushed and dimpling. Harry goes back to chopping the vegetables and Louis goes upstairs to change. Once he’s in his most comfortable t-shirt and joggers he heads back down and steps into the TV room to check on Zayn. The dark haired boy stirs when Louis brushes his cheek with a thumb, cracking his eyes open.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Louis asks gently as Zayn stretches out his back.

 

“Ugh, so much better,” Zayn replies, sitting up and raising his arms above his head. “Guess I just needed a bit of sleep.”

 

“Good,” Louis nods. “You should change and meet me and Haz for dinner.”

 

“So I can look as ratty as you?” Zayn smirks, looking pointedly at the holes in Louis’ t-shirt.

 

“You’re insufferable,” Louis rolls his eyes, pushes to his feet. “If you weren’t beautiful I’d hate you.”

 

“Aw, thanks Loubear,” Zayn says sarcastically, standing and looping his arms around Louis’ waist. “Always the charmer,” he kisses him.

 

“Get,” Louis slaps him away after letting Zayn lick inside his mouth a little. “You’re not fair when you’re wearing a suit.”

 

Zayn winks but heads toward the stairs, and Louis wanders back into the kitchen. Harry’s singing to some Ed Sheeran song and wiggling his hips while he cooks, and the whole sight is pretty damn adorable. Louis chuckles, giving Harry’s bum a friendly swat on his way to the fridge to pour himself a glass of wine.

 

They chatter a little about their days while Harry finishes up the rest of dinner. “And it’s really the chocolate sauce that is the difficult part,” Harry explains, carrying the noodles over to the sink to drain. “The pastry is really quite easy especially if you’ve ever made br--ouch, shit!” Harry suddenly exclaims and Louis snaps up and rushes over to him immediately.

 

Harry’s rubbing his hand, the skin already turning red from where he’d splashed himself with burning water from the noodles. Louis immediately turns on the sink to cold water and guides Harry’s hand under the faucet.

 

“Are you alright?” Louis asks worriedly, turning up the water to the highest stream. “How much does it hurt?”

 

“‘S fine, just a little burn,” Harry dismisses, but he’s chewing on his bottom lip like he’s in pain.

 

“Zayn!” Louis yells loudly, still cradling Harry’s hand under the water. “Get down here!”

 

A few seconds later Zayn comes sprinting into the kitchen. “What?” he pants, hurrying over to the sink. “Y’alright?”

 

“I’m fine--” Harry starts to protest, but Louis cuts him off.

 

“Haz burned himself with boiling water. Can you make sure it’s alright?” Louis explains, and Zayn moves in to inspect Harry’s reddened hand. Louis relaxes an inch, glad Zayn had been home, as he is always the one who’s knowledgeable about first-aid type things. Which was a good thing to know while living with Harry, they had both figured out quickly once they started dating.

 

Zayn pulls Harry’s hand out from under the water, turning it over in his own. Louis can see that the skin is still an angry red but luckily there aren’t any welts starting. “You’re ok,” Zayn decides, looking up at Harry intently. “Does it hurt very much?”

 

“Nah, just a bit,” Harry dismisses and Zayn frowns a little at him. He brings Harry’s hand up so he can brush his lips against it lightly, and Louis moves to wrap his arms around Harry’s middle, hugging him.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Zayn says, eyes still focused on Harry with that sort of intensity that always sent shivers up Louis’ spine when it was directed at him. “But you can sit down and ice it while Lou and I finish up here.”

 

“I don’t need to sit!” Harry pouts, but Louis is already guiding him to a chair. Zayn brings a bag of ice over, and wraps it carefully in a dish towel, settling it gently on Harry’s hand.

 

“Doctor’s orders,” Louis insists, and Zayn laughs but nods in agreement.

 

“Besides you’ve done all the hard work, we can’t screw up anything too much at this point,” Zayn assures as he walks back over to the stove. “Well, I won’t anyway. Can’t speak for Louis.”

 

Louis glares at him. “I’m twenty-two years old, Malik. Think I can prepare some pasta.”

 

“Well, you certainly couldn’t make soup that time I had the flu,” Harry calls from the table. “Remember that, Zayn?”

 

“Oh _god_ ,” Zayn grins at Louis, tongue between his teeth. “How _did_  you manage to burn soup?”

 

“Faulty can,” Louis huffs, pulling out plates from the cupboard. “Clearly we got a bad batch.”

 

“Mhmm,” Zayn hums disbelievingly and Louis sends him another withering scowl.

 

++

 

Louis drains his glass of wine and sets the glass on the table with a satisfied sigh. It’s his third glass, he thinks. Or maybe fourth. Either way, the tension from his long day at work is only a memory and he feels lazy and relaxed. Zayn and Harry had finished several glasses as well, the effect clear in Harry’s pink cheeks and Zayn’s loose smile.

 

Louis watches his boyfriends across the table idly. After they had finished eating Harry had climbed into Zayn’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, the other boy rubbing the tops of his thighs warmly. Normally Louis would be jealous, but he also doesn’t mind watching Harry peck Zayn on the lips, Zayn’s cheekbones highlighted as he tips his head up to meet Harry’s.

 

The two boys kiss for a minute, until Harry pulls away and looks over at Louis. “Are you just going to watch?” he sticks his reddened lips out in a pout, and Zayn raises an eyebrow at him as well.

 

“Fuck no,” Louis chuckles, getting up and walking over to them. He pulls Harry off of Zayn’s lap with one hand and tugs Zayn up with the other. “Why don’t we continue this upstairs, yeah?”

 

Harry starts stripping the moment they enter the bedroom, getting a little tangled in his t-shirt until Zayn helps him out of it. He drapes himself fully naked out against the bed while Zayn and Louis look on. Louis can already feel excitement tingling all over his body, and turns to Zayn, who rakes his eyes over him unabashedly.

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Zayn observes, and starts pulling Louis’ joggers down for him.

 

“You’re both wearing too many clothes,” Harry inserts from the bed, watching them.

 

“Quiet, babe,” Louis says, pulling Zayn’s shirt over his head quickly. He traces his eyes over the familiar tattoos inked over his chest and leans down to suck at his golden collarbones, drawing a pleased moan from Zayn.

 

The two of them shed the rest of their clothes and join Harry on the bed. Zayn leans over Harry’s stretched form, supporting his weight on his elbows, and licks into his mouth hungrily, Harry groaning loudly. Louis moves his head down to the pale skin of Harry’s inner thighs and starts sucking lightly, pleased when he hears Harry moan again.

 

“I think you should watch first,” Louis murmurs, pulling back from the bruises he’d made on Harry’s thighs, and Zayn lifts himself up as well. “What do you think, Zayn?”

 

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, voice already gruff with want. “I think Harry should watch you suck my cock.”

 

“Make it good for him, won’t we?” Louis moves to Zayn, starts stroking his slit. “Make you fall apart right in front of him.”

 

Zayn tips his head back and closes his eyes as Louis continues stroking his cock. “On your back, babe,” Louis orders Zayn, who falls back against the pillows easily.

 

Harry rolls on his side to face them, a hand already reaching down to pull on his fattening dick. Louis turns to him, pulls his hand away.

 

“No touching, darling,” Louis orders firmly. “For now you watch. If you’re good, then we’ll fuck you. Think you can do that?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, and Louis presses a quick kiss to his mouth before focusing his attention back on Zayn.

 

“And what about you, love?” Louis murmurs, leaning over Zayn and licking a wet stripe around one of his nipples. “Want me to suck you off? Want to fuck my mouth?”

 

“Yeah,” Zayn moans, digging his fingers into Louis’ hair when he bites down on his nipple. Louis presses a series of wet kisses down the line of Zayn’s chest, moving slowly until he reaches the hot, wet, tip of his cock.

 

He takes Zayn in his mouth, his own cock pulsing when he hears the long, low moan that Zayn releases at the contact. He hollows his cheeks out and sucks hard for a moment, then pulls off with a pop so that he can lick up the fattening length. He can hear Zayn panting beneath him, and when he looks up, Zayn’s got his dark eyes squeezed shut, his bottom lip bitten beneath his teeth.

 

Louis wets his lips and takes him in his mouth again, going down as low as he can go, letting his wet lips trail slowly over Zayn’s hard cock. Zayn’s hips jerk upward slightly as he continues sucking, soft groans escaping from his mouth.

 

“You wanna fuck my mouth babe?” Louis pulls off again and moves back up to Zayn’s face, licking the stubbled underside of his jaw. Zayn moans and nods, rising to his knees.

 

Louis holds Zayn’s gaze while he takes him into his mouth again, and Zayn’s hands fist into his hair desperately. “ _God_ , Louis, you’re so...” Zayn moans, starting to move his hips shallowly. “Feel so good around me.”

 

Louis hollows his cheeks out, takes Zayn’s cock as deep as he can. He works his tongue while Zayn moves in and out, licking the bottom of Zayn’s pulsing cock. He looks up at Zayn through his eyelashes, the other boy looking completely undone, pupils blown wide and breath coming out in short pants.

 

“Fuck, Lou, I’m gonna come,” Zayn groans, and Louis pulls off with a loud pop, massaging Zayn’s hips. He wraps a fist around Zayn’s cock and tugs until he comes with a loud moan, body shuttering and cum striping all over his stomach in white streaks.

 

Zayn falls back against the pillows, blows out a long satisfied sigh. “That was amazing.”

 

“Glad you enjoyed it, babe,” Louis hums, handing him a tissue to clean himself up with.

 

He turns to Harry, who looks transfixed, a hot flush already running up his chest and neck. Louis licks Zayn’s cum off his lips, and leans in to kiss Harry. “Sorry we’ve been ignoring you sweetheart,” he murmurs, and Harry whimpers when Louis reaches down and palms at his fattening cock. “Think you can be good for us?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry says shakily, as Louis continues to trail his fingers over him. Louis feels sucking on his shoulder and turns to see Zayn looking at him through his thick eyelashes.

 

“What d’you think we should do to young Harry here?” Louis asks Zayn deviously, who smirks back.

 

“Just so pretty, isn’t he?” Zayn says lowly, moving some of Harry’s curls out of the way so he can suck just under his ear. “Think we should take him apart.”

 

“Hm, would you like that, love?” Louis runs his fingers down Harry’s chest, watching him shiver at the touch. “Like it if Zayn opened you with those long fingers of his and I fucked you?”

 

“Yes, please,” Harry pants, his green eyes already mostly taken over by the black of his pupils.

 

“Okay, kitten,” Louis presses his lips to Harry’s, pushing his tongue into his mouth and licking hard.

 

Zayn moves to grab the lube from their bedside table and slicks up his fingers messily, watching Harry while he does. Louis focuses on Harry’s neck, sucking firmly on the pale, fragile skin so that bruises will bloom there tomorrow. Harry stretches his head to the side so Louis can have better access, moaning with pleasure.

 

“Spread your legs for me, babe,” Zayn orders gently, helping Harry bend his knees on the bed and spread his legs wide. Louis slips a pillow under Harry’s lower back, kisses the rise of his hipbones.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Zayn murmurs, cupping the side of Harry’s face with his dry hand and running his thumb over his cheek. Harry nods vigorously.

 

“Gonna open him so good for you,” Zayn turns to Louis, pressing their hot mouths together. “Wanna watch you fuck him.”

 

Harry moans listening to them talk about him, wriggling his hips impatiently. “Please,” he begs to the two boys who are licking into each other’s mouths again. “I’m ready.”

 

“Sorry, angel,” Louis replies, finally detaching himself from Zayn’s plush lips.

 

“You’ve been so patient, babe,” Zayn soothes, and slips one of his fingers inside Harry as he continues talking to him in a low tone. “Been such a good boy for us.”

 

Harry arches his back, whining loudly as Zayn inserts a second finger into his hole, no doubt looking for his prostate to rub against. Louis focuses on Harry’s nipples, taking one between his teeth and biting just hard enough to make Harry shudder under him.

 

Zayn continues opening him up with his fingers and Louis licks at his hardened nipples for a bit, eventually pulling back to gaze at his face, brushing his fringe off of his sweaty forehead. Harry’s fully flushed now, panting and moaning occasionally. Louis kisses his cheekbones and the tip of his nose, ending on his plump red lips.

 

“How’re you feeling, darling? Does that feel good?” Louis whispers in his ear, biting at his earlobe.

 

“Y-yeah,” Harry exhales. “So good.” He lets out a short gasp when Zayn crooks his fingers, clearly hitting his prostate.

 

“He’s ready, Lou,” Zayn murmurs, carefully drawing his dripping fingers out. Louis plants one more kiss on Harry’s cheek before scooting back down the bed next to Zayn. Zayn reaches out and cups his hand around Louis’ cock, pumping a few times even though he’s already fully hard. Louis closes his eyes briefly and sucks in a breath, relishing the feeling of Zayn’s long fingers on him.

 

Another impatient whine from Harry gets Zayn to drop his hand and crawl up the bed to continue working on the bruises Louis had started on Harry’s neck. Louis squeezes an ample amount of lube onto his hand and coats his cock, pulling Harry’s legs apart a little further from where they’re bent on the bed.

 

He moans the second he slips into Harry’s warm hole, relishing the tight, wet heat. He starts fucking into him shallowly, until Harry groans at him to go harder. Louis wraps his hands around Harry’s hips and fucks into him deeper, and Harry cries out loudly when he hits his prostate. Louis can hear Zayn sucking loudly on Harry’s neck and Harry’s frantic panting beneath him, both sounds making the heat in his stomach tighten. He focuses on his thrusts, fucking into Harry deep and hard now, until he can feel himself hit the edge.

 

“Gonna come,” he spits out, curling his fingers tighter into the soft flesh of Harry’s hips as he thrusts hard.

 

“Come in me,” Harry moans, and that’s all it takes for Louis to reach a frantic, shuddering release, the orgasm spreading warm tingling energy all throughout his body as he spills into Harry.

 

He groans in satisfaction and pulls out carefully, falling back onto the bed. Zayn’s pumping Harry’s cock now, dark eyes focused intently on the writhing boy. Louis leans over to kiss his sweaty temple lazily, petting Harry’s curls away from his face.

 

“C’mon, babe,” Zayn mutters, moving his hand even faster up and down the shaft. “Let’s see you come, be so pretty won’t it?”

 

Harry twists on the bed, flushed and shaking, until finally his hips jerk upward wildly and his cock spurts lines of cum all over his stomach. Zayn pumps him through it, until Harry relaxes, going limp on the bed.

 

“Good job darling,” Louis approves, while Zayn cleans Harry’s stomach up for him, the younger boy spent and boneless on the bed.

 

Harry always likes to sleep in the middle, so Zayn climbs over to the other side of him and helps Louis maneuver the sleepy boy’s body more into the center of the bed. Harry immediately curls up against Louis’ chest and Zayn wraps himself tightly around Harry from behind. Harry falls asleep almost instantly and Louis can hear Zayn’s breathing slowing as well. He cracks his own eyes open and takes one last look at the sleeping boys, at the lovely contrast of Zayn’s sharp and sculpted face resting against Harry’s rounded one. Louis sighs, smiling happily to himself as he shuts his eyes and lets sleep cloud his brain. As long as he has his boyfriends, everything’s alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wasn't going to post this here but then I changed my mind soo....
> 
> I'll probably be writing some other fluffy and/or smutty things in this 'verse if anyone's interested. 
> 
> Tumblr: [blushinghaz](http://blushinghaz.tumblr.com)


End file.
